Cats and Dogs
by Saxybandgeek94
Summary: This is my first story. Basically, Kitty Kurt and Puppy Blaine. :3 Please review! And I apologize now for any misspellings or grammar fails, I just kinda write it and post it. If it gets too bad I'll go threw and fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Light streamed through the window, stretching in a large rectangle across the hard, wooden floor. The house was cool, with a sweet scent that flowed all around it. The walls were pale, as was much of the furniture.

In the corner of the kitchen, near the doorway to the living room, was a cat bed. In it lay a plump Persian cat. She raised her head, looking around. With a flick of her tail, she stood up and stretched. Her belly hung as she leaped out of the bed and landed softly on the wood floor. She had long, beautiful, creamy fur. Where she had rested, there were six little kittens. Two of the kittens had creamy fur with the dark markings of a Siamese on their legs, tails, and heads; one had long fur, the other had short. The other four kittens were the plain cream-color of their mother, and all but one had her same long, silky fur.

The she-cat padded over to the bowl on the other side of the kitchen. She crouched beside it, munching on the hard, tasteless cat food. She shook herself, sitting upright. Her tongue ran down her fur, smoothing it to perfection. She stretched her legs again, looking around in boredom. Her cat door had been blocked since her kittens arrived 12 weeks ago. There were only kitten toys to play with inside the house. She sighed, flopping onto her side so the sunlight could hit her belly.

A shadow suddenly blocked the sunlight. The momma cat looked up to see what the obstruction was. A lithe Siamese tom-cat sat on the windowsill on the outside of the house. The momma got to her paws and jumped onto the counter. She rubbed against the window, purring loudly. The male flicked his tail, and she could tell by his face that he was purring too.

That was the father of her kittens. He was the cat that lived next door, and their humans had thought it a good idea to allow them to have kittens together. Now, the result, was six beautiful kittens. One boy, five girls.

"Sassy!" A human voice called from down the hall. Sassy flicked her tail at the tom and jumped down. He disappeared, racing through the yard and scaling the fence into his own territory.

"Hello, baby." The human leaned over and stroked its big, greasy hand along Sassy's spine. Sassy purred, rubbing her cheek against the human's leg to mark her scent on her. "Today, people are coming to pick up your babies."

Sassy froze, looking up at the human. "What?" She meowed. She knew the human couldn't understand her.

"I know, it's sad." The human picked Sassy up and hugged her. "Better say your good-byes." She sat him on the ground and walked away. Sassy watched her go, then raced to the cat bed.

"Wake up, my sweets." She mewed, prodding them in turn with her fore paw. The kittens shifted, grumbling as they woke up.

"What is it, Mommy?" The oldest girl whimpered.

"Is everything OK?" Another asked.

Sassy's only son looked up at her with wide, deep blue eyes. "What's happening, Momma?"

Sassy took a deep breath, looking at her paws. "Today, new humans are coming to get you." She whispered. "They're going to take you away to knew homes. I...I don't think I'll ever see you again, unless you are close and your humans allow you outside. And...you may never see each other again."

The kittens looked shocked, glancing between each other and their mother.

"But..I don't wanna leave!" The youngest girl cried out.

"I love you too much, Mommy!"

"I love you too, kittens." Sassy laid down, allowing the kittens to snuggle into her fur. She looked up, seeing her son was the only one not approaching her. "Are you OK?"

"Well...I love you, Momma." He whispered. "But...if we leave...we can make some other humans happy..right?" He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"That's right, my baby."

"So...then...if they have babies of their own...or other cats...we have someone else to play with."

"That is correct." Sassy flicked her tail on her son's back. "You are so smart."

* * *

><p>The tom-kitten purred. He padded proudly to his mom's side, nuzzling her face. Then, he curled up under her chin and fell asleep.<p>

The door bell rang, making Sassy and her kittens jump. Sassy raced away, tail sticking straight up in the air. The tom-kitten sat, blinking sleep from his eyes. His sisters all skittered after their mother, bouncing with excitement. The tom purred and bounded after them. The cats all stood in a line at the top of the stairs, looking down as the two humans opened the door.

The kittens raced off into the living room, waiting for the new humans to show up. One by one, humans walked in. They came minutes apart from each other, all examining the little kitties and picking the one they wanted to take home.

First to go was the oldest kitten, who was the short-haired, cream-colored kitten. After her, the long-haired kitten with the dark markings was taken by a couple of humans and their baby girl. A tall male human took the second and third oldest kittens, who were two of the fluffy cream-colored ones. The only two left was the male, who was the short-haired one with the dark markings, and the last of the long-furred, cream kittens.

Sassy was pacing back and forth at the top of the stairs. She occasionally ran down, getting on her hind paws to peek out the window beside the door. She would hiss in annoyance and jump back up the stairs, starting her pacing again.

"Are we not gonna be picked?" The tom-kitten mewed.

"You will, babies." Sassy assured them.

"When?" The she-kitten asked.

"Soon." Sassy meowed in a harsh voice that made her kittens flinch away. Not wanting to anger their mother any more, the two bounced away to play by the couches. They hit a stuffed, neon-green mouse back and forth. The tom pounced on it, digging his teeth and claws into it. Then, he raced off with it dangling in his mouth. His sister chased him, squealing with joy.

While they raced up and down the hall, the doorbell rang once again. The two kittens skidded to a halt, sliding half way down the hall do to it being made of hardwood flooring. They stood on either side of Sassy, who's tail was waving around excitedly. This distracted the tom-kitten, who started to jump and chase the tail instead of pay attention to who had just arrived at the house.

"Hello!" A sweet, bell-like voice said from downstairs. The kitten stopped, looking to see who made the noise. A pretty human girl with long, brown hair was climbing the stairs with his mother's humans.

"These are the last two. The one with markings is a boy, the fluffy one is a girl." His mother's female human said.

"They are both so cute!" The new girl smiled, getting on her knees so she could play with the kittens. The tom purred and rolled on his tummy when she scratched his chin. His sister rubbed her face on her arm, and climbed onto her thigh.

"Oh, I don't know... My dads said I could get one...but...Oh! I can't just leave on all alone."

"It'll be fine, Rachel." The male human said.

"No, no. My dads will understand!" Rachel picked a kitten in each hand. "How much?"

"They are free, for you." The female smiled. "You and your fathers are such close friends."

"Oh, thank you." Rachel gave them a big smile. "I'd hug you, but..." She looked at the kittens. "Thank you, again!"

"You are welcome, Rachel." The two humans led Rachel down the stairs and out onto the porch. "Have fun with them."

"I will take good care of them." Rachel hurried to her little red car. She tucked the girl kitten into her elbow, opening the door. She set them both onto the passenger seat. She gently closed the door, running to the other side.

"Time to go home, kittens!" Rachel was still smiling, and she was giggling with joy. As she pulled into the street and drove away from the kittens' birthplace, she looked over. "I think I will name you..." She got a thoughtful look on her face. "Gracey," She patted the she-kitten's head. "And Kurt." She said, stroking the tom-kitten.

"Gracey and Kurt." The tom purred. "I like those names."

"Me too!" Gracey squeaked.

"And I think we're gonna _love_ Rachel!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Morning light entered through the window of the barn. In the beams you could see pieces of dust and hay floating in the air. Three stalls were along one side of the barn. A dark brown horse stood in one stall, and white horse in another, and in the last was a black mare with a newborn white filly.

Hay was stacked up to the roof in the far corner, set so it looked like steps. A pitchfork leaned against the wall nearby. All around the barn were barrels full of food to feed the various animals that lived on the farm; the four horses, the twenty chickens and the rooster that looked over them. And, of course, the German Shepherds.

This farm's main purpose was to be a German Shepherd breeding place. The owners were licensed, and had three male Germans and three females that would be parents to the various puppies. The owners only allowed the females to have one litter a year, so they would have time to rest up between the litters. Outside, between the barn and the house, was a row of kennels. There were five kennels, all of which were occupied. Surrounding the kennels and a good one-hundred feet ahead of them was a chain-link fence.

The youngest and newest female, Avalanche, had given birth to her first litter about ten weeks ago. The owners had rescued her from an abusive home two years ago, letting her rest until this recent year. She was a beautiful white female. The father to her pups was one of the younger, fitter males, Texas. He was a police dog who lived on the farm with his owner and partner, Officer James. Texas had the typical brown pelt that is most common on German Shepherds, but his fur was longer than most.

Avalanche and Texas were the parents to five beautiful pups. Three boys and two girls. They all had their father's long coat, but only one had their mother's coloring. The owners were slightly disappointed, hoping more pups would be the pretty white color. But, they were excited to have at least one.

The other two female dogs were Lily and Taylor. They were both the common brown, short-furred Germans. Taylor's pups had just left, and she was done breeding for the year. Lily was plump, just about ready to give birth.

The two males, other than Texas, were Domino and Samuel. Samuel was the oldest dog, who was father to Taylor's pups. Both of those dogs would most likely be fixed, due to their age, and allowed to live on the farm without the worry of Taylor having more pups that her body cannot handle. Domino was the second oldest dog, who was the oldest pup from Samuel and Taylor's first litter six years ago. This was his and Lily's third litter.

James walked up the path, whistling as he went. Samuel trotted along at his side, tail wagging. James smiled and patted his head. Samuel was his old police dog, but had to be retired due to a bullet that crippled his front left leg. Samuel still limped slightly on that leg, but only when he was moving it too much.

A wave of barking met James' ears as he walked closer to the kennels. "Hello, doggies!" He yelled. The dogs howled back in response. James laughed, opening the gate of the fence surrounding the kennels. He walked over to the first kennel. Inside, Taylor was laying on her back, tongue lolled out as she waited. She rolled to her feet and trotted over as James opened the door. She walked about, licking Samuel's nose.

James went to the next kennel. Opening it, Texas and Domino raced out full speed. They wrestled each other, growling playfully. Samuel hurried after them, barking loudly to show dominance. Then, he began to play along with them.

James laughed. Opening the next kennel let Avalanche go out and play with the other dogs. In the kennel next to hers was the five puppies. They jumped on each other and against the fence, barking loudly.

"Calm, pups, calm!" James said. He examined the pups, counting them and saying their names as he did. "OK, girls first. Callie and Emma are here. Now the boys. OK...Poppy, Bradley, and..." He stopped, trying to see past the other puppies. "Where's Blaine? He shouldn't be hard to find! He's the only white one." James scratched his head in confusion, opening the door. The puppies raced out, hurrying after the adult dogs. James went into the kennel, searching along the walls for any holes that Blaine could have escaped through. He whistled loudly, catching the attention of Lily. He looked over at the heavily pregnant dog. "Rest, girl." He cooed, reaching through the fence mesh and stroking her face with two fingers. "Have you seen Blaine?" He asked, knowing she couldn't actually answer him, if she could even understand.

Lily pointed her nose towards the far corner. James turned around and saw a lump of hay and bedding. He crawled over, still being on his knees from stroking Lily. He brushed away some of the hay, revealing white fur. He smiled broadly. "Blaine, wake up, you silly pup!" He reached into the pile of bedding and pulled the puppy out. Blaine yipped in surprise, then gave a huge yawn.

"You woke me up!" Blaine squealed, not knowing the human couldn't understand him at all.

James set Blaine on his paws and patted his back. Blaine stumbled sleepily out of the kennel, then settled on the grass outside. He huffed annoyingly, wanting to be sleeping still. He had been having a good dream.

"Come on, Blaine!" Callie barked. She and the others were bouncing around the adults, who were still wrestling.

"No!" Blaine barked back.

"That's it! I'm gonna wrestle you like Daddy is wrestling Uncle Domino!" Bradley growled, crouching low. His fur puffed out, his tail sticking straight up. He wriggled his haunches, growling. Then, he shot forward in a fury of barks. Blaine jumped, bowling into his brother. The two rolled around in the grass, growling playfully and batting each other with their paws. Their siblings ran around them, cheering them on.

As the two pups were still fighting, a small silver car pulled up the farm's long drive-way. Blaine stopped, staring at the car while Bradley nibbled as his leg.

"Stop it!" Blaine whined, pushing his brother away and racing down the small hill towards the fence closest to the drive-way. The only cars that ever came to the farm was James or his wife. This car was new, different, _interesting._

He started barking loudly at the car as it drove by. He raced alongside the fence after the car, his fluffy white tail sticking straight behind him. The car pulled to a stop, and Blaine skidded to slow himself. Tumbling, he rolled a few feet. Then, he jumped to his paws and ran back to where the car stopped. He stood on his hind paws, the fore ones resting on the fence. Tail wagging, his tongue lolled out as he waited to see who this new person was.

The door on the far side opened up. Blaine barked again, tail wagging faster. He looked over his shoulder, back at his siblings. His siblings were standing beside Momma. The adults stood at the top of the hill, tails stiff and ears sticking up.

Hearing the car door slam, Blaine turned his attention back towards the car. He saw a sort of tall boy with blonde hair. He was wearing a jacket, shorts, sneakers, and thick black sun glasses. He looked around, hands in his pant pockets. Blaine barked, bouncing around to get the man's attention.

The man looked over and a big grin appeared on his face. He walked to the fence, kneeling down on the other side. He reached some fingers through the bars, running them along Blaine's muzzle. The puppy barked with joy, licking the fingers.

"Hello, Sam!" James called as he walked down the hill.

"Hello, Mr. Hanson." The blonde man stood up, leaning against the fence. Blaine whimpered, jumping up to try and lick his hand again.

"Oh, call me James." He laughed, staring at the puppy. "Blaine sure seems to like you."

"He's a cutie." Sam said. "The only white one out of the five?"

"Just as white as his momma." James patted Blaine on the head. "Hopefully the next litter we'll get some more that look just like 'im."

"Hope so."

"Come on in, Sam." James walked along the fence, and Sam followed. Blaine trotted along behind James. The older man opened the gate just wide enough that Sam could slip in, but none of the puppies could escape. Blaine howled in joy, jumping up so his paws were on Sam's leg.

"He _really_ does like me." Sam laughed.

"You wanted two, right?"

"Right."

"You sure you have enough money for them, knowin' your family's situation?"

Blaine could see unease cross Sam's face. Blaine's tail drooped, and he tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?" He barked, still unaware that Sam could not understand what he was asking.

"I've been saving for these puppies since well before we even knew Avalanche would have a litter." Sam pointed out. "I have the four-hundred dollars for both."

"I _am_ cutting you a deal here." James said.

"I know. Thank you for that." Sam looked down at his feet. "I'm doing this for Stacy and Stevie. My parents know, but they don't. They've always wanted a pet but...with the economy so bad.."

"I know, Sam. We don't have to talk about it." James set a hand on Sam's shoulder while the blonde covered his eyes with one hand. He stood up straight, nodding at James. "OK, so..take your pick."

Sam looked at the puppies. Blaine wasn't sure what was going on. But, Sam looked happy, so that made Blaine happy. His fluffy tail started wagging again, and he bounced in front of Sam. The boy watched him, laughing. "I think I'll have to take Blaine, of course."

"He's a good pup." James smiled. "And, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead."

"I'd say you choose Bradley. Blaine and him are the two youngest, and they are closer than any of my other dogs."

"Which one is that?" Sam asked, looking at all the puppies questioningly. James pointed out Bradley, who looked up with confused eyes. "Oh. He seems a little more mellow than Blaine."

"Don't want two crazy pups, do ya?"

"Nope. I'm sure Stacy will love Bradley." Sam replied.

"OK, and you bought leashes and collars?"

"They're in my car." Sam walked out of the gate, heading back to his car.

Blaine tipped his head again. "Where are you going?" He called after Sam. When the boy, obviously, did not reply, Blaine whimpered loudly. "Don't go..." The pup watched as Sam opened the car door and leaned in. Blaine shifted in his spot, whimpering even louder. "Come back, Sam...:" The blonde stepped back, closing the door again. In his hand he held a red and blue striped collar, a white collar with weird black lines on it that reminded him of the large music maker that James' wife had in their house, and two black leashes. He started back for the gate. Blaine opened his mouth in a little puppy grin, his tongue flopping out. He barked happily as he jumped to his paws and raced to the gate to meet Sam.

Sam knelt down beside the two puppies. He took the black and white collar, clipping it around Bradley's neck. He then took the blue and red one and placed it on Blaine's neck. The two brothers looked at each other, puppy grins on their faces.

"We've got an owner!" Blaine yelped excitedly.

"I can't wait to meet Stacy and Stevie!" Bradley barked.

"I bet their as great as Sam." Blaine looked up at the man. Sam clipped the leashes on each puppy's collar.

"Take good care of them, OK?" James said as he opened the gate to let Sam and his two new pets out.

"I promise."

"Good. Maybe you can take them to meet that Glee club of yours."

"I bet their excellent singers." Sam joked.

Blaine and Bradley trotted on either side of Sam. As they approached the car, Blaine looked back. The rest of their siblings, their parents, and the other adult dogs were now standing along the fence. Blaine tried to run over, but the leash and collar tugged him back. He stopped, looking up at Sam. Sam stared at him, then the other dogs. "Oh..." He walked over to the fence.

Blaine and Bradley stuck their noses through the chain-link. "I'll miss you." Bradley whimpered.

"Me too." Blaine yipped lightly.

"I will always love you." Momma licked each on the nose.

"Good-bye." Emma squeaked.

"Good-bye." Blaine and Bradley both replied.

Each dog said it's good-bye to the two puppies. Then, Sam took them to his car, where he opened the back door and helped each climb in. He closed it, going to the driver's seat. When he started the car, he rolled the windows down half-way. The two pups stuck their head out the driver's side window, watching as their family and James shrank as Sam drove them to their new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me sooooo long to keep writing. I've been really busy and just now got time to continute. :B I hope you all enjoy! :)**

Chapter Three

The small car pulled to a stop. Kurt lifted his head and looked out the window. He had fallen asleep on the ride home. Gracey was still curled up and snoring softly. Rachel got out of the car and walked over to the side that the kittens were on. She opened the door and picked up each kitten. She went to the front door of her house and opened it while carefully holding the two sleepy kittens. When she got inside she closed the door with her foot and went to the next room. She put Kurt and Gracey on the ground and walked away.

Gracey rubbed her face on her paws and then looked around. "Is this our new home?" She asked, standing up.

"I guess so. Let's go explore!" Kurt took off down the hall in the direction that Rachel had gone. The soft carpet felt nice after having lived in a home with nothing but hardwood floors and some small rugs. At the end of the hall was a room with the door slightly open. Kurt could hear beautiful singing coming from inside the room. It reminded him of the box that was in the old home that would have singing and music come out of it. The kitten squeezed into the room and looked around for a box. He couldn't find it and was looking around in confusion. He saw that Rachel was sitting on her bed and that the pretty singing was coming from her. Kurt tried to jump up but was too small. He sat on the floor below and settled on just watching her from there.

_"__Don't tell me not to fly-__I've simply got to.__ If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you.__ Who told you you're allowed__ to rain on my parade!" _Rachel sang out.

Kurt let out a purr and concentrated on her voice. It made him happy and his tail flicked around. "That's pretty." he meowed.

Rachel suddenly stopped and looked down when he meowed. "Oh, hello there Kurt." Rachel flopped onto her stomach and reached down. She scooped up Kurt and rolled onto her back. She rested the kitten on her belly and stroked his fur. "Where's your sister?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"Down the hall." Kurt meowed back. He was too young to know that she only heard meowing.

The doorbell rang and a huge smile spread over Rachel's face. "Ready to meet a new friend?" The girl hopped off the bed, holding Kurt in her arms. She went down the hall with a new bounce in her step. She opened the front door. Kurt looked up to see an extremely big guy standing there.

"Hey Rachel." The guy said.

"Hey Finn." Rachel gave him a hug with the one arm that wasn't holding Kurt.

"You got the new kitten?" Finn pet Kurt with a hand that was as big as the kitten.

"This is Kurt. Do you want to meet his sister?"

"I thought your dads said only one?" Finn got a confused look on his face.

"They'll understand." Rachel led the way into the living room. "That's Gracey." She sat down and put Kurt on the ground. She grabbed Gracey and snuggled her long cream fur. "We just got back a few minutes ago."

"When do your dads get back?"

"Any minute now." The two humans walked into the other room.

"What does she mean by dads?" Gracey looked at Kurt in confusion.

"Maybe she doesn't have a mommy." Kurt shrugged and followed the humans. "I bet they will be just as nice as her though."

Kurt and Gracey raced around the house, trying to beat each other to the next destination. "I'm going to get to the kitchen first!" Gracey yowled.

"No, I will!" Kurt used his longer legs to his advantage. He slid around the corner and came to a halt in the kitchen. "I won!" he turned around and squeaked as Gracey pounced on him. The two rolled around and tried to bite each other.

"Hey!" Rachel said.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry."

"They're here!" Gracey purred and ran towards the sounds of the voices. Kurt hurried after his sister.

"Where's the new kitten?" A new male voice asked.

"Well, that's the thing, Daddy."

"What do you mean, Rachel?" Another male voice sounded.

As the two kittens came around the corner, they almost ran into a pair of legs. Gracey gasped and Kurt let out a little yelp.

"_Two_ kittens? Really now, Rachel..."

"I couldn't leave them alone! They were the last two." Rachel sounded more desperate now. The two kittens looked up with confusion.

"Well...they are both pretty cute." The second voice said.

"So... can we keep them?"

"Of course."

"Yay!" Rachel gave each of her dads a hug.

"OK, come on kids." The first man said. "Let's take these two bundles of joy to the pet store and pick out some new toys."


End file.
